Spy vs Spy
by bitchy brunette
Summary: Virginia Weasley is working at the Ministry when she is contacted by the Order of the Pheonix. What could they possibly want with the littlest Weasley? Read on to find out.
1. Prologue

Title: Spy vs. Spy  
Summary: Ginny Weasley graduated from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 4 years ago. Since then she's gone to work for the Order of the Pheonix- as spy! So now she's estranged from her family and gone to join the Death Eaters. There she meets Draco Malfoy, following his father's footsteps. Or is he? D/G  
Archive: ff.net  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own them. I also do not own MadTV, which is where I picked up the title.  
Comments: pining_away@mail.com  
Ginny, or Virginia, as she was called these days, strode briskly though the forest. One would think she was lost, or at least insane. No girl in their right mind would be walking through the Forbidden Forest in the dead of night. Then again, Virginia Weasley was anything but an ordinary girl. She wasn't even a girl.   
Although she looked quite young, Virginia was 22 years old and had been working in the Ministry of Magic for about six months when she was given an interesting offer. Dumbledore contacted her and informed her that a teaching position had opened up at Hogwart's, and he was interested in seeing her credentials for the job. Virginia was surprised, but she hurried to the school to eagerly accept the teaching job. Once she was there, however, Dumbledore whisked her off, by portkey, to another location. She found herself in the middle of a room lined with stern looking witches and wizards. Among them were most of her former teachers. Dumbledore explained that she had been accepted to the top-secret Order of the Phoenix.   
Ginny had been thrilled to accept. It was not long after when strange things began happening. Dark Marks began to show up all over the country. Often times the residents of the area were muggles, and sometimes they weren't even harmed. It was a mess for the wizarding community- running all over the globe to perform memory charms. The committee decided that they must know what You Know Who was planning immediately. There was a need for spies to infiltrate the Death Eaters and their secret society and feed information back to the Order. Harry of course, offered himself immediately.   
Virginia stood, her eyebrows knitted together. "You can't go, Harry! You've got the twins and Hermione to think about. I'll do it." the committee turned their eyes to her.  
"You know what this means, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, his tired eyes resting on hers.  
"You will not be able to contact your family. Chances are they will have nothing to do with you once they learn you have betrayed them. No one outside this room may know the truth. There also is a very high risk involved. There is no doubt that the Death Eaters will kill you if your true identity is ever revealed." Virginia listened to all of this solemnly.   
She almost wished that Harry, or someone, anyone could do this for her. 'Your days of sitting back and being rescued are over, Ginny!' she told herself fiercely. 'It's about time you gave something back to this Order.'  
"I will do it. I know I am capable of getting us the information we need." Dumbledore nodded.  
"Very well, Miss Weasley. You shall attend a briefing following the meeting." one of the elder wizards on the council nodded to her before conducting the rest of the Order'' business.  
Virginia hardly heard a word that was said. She, the littlest of the Weasley's, and only girl was going to embark on a deadly and secret mission that would not only estrange her from her family, but also very well might end her short life. Although her stomach was tied into knots, she could hardly wait for her briefing.   
  
END CH. 1 


	2. Malfoy Manor

Spy vs. Spy   
Chapter 2  
A large map was spread out on a glass charmed to float just where a table would stand. Virginia looked at it intently. "You'll have to provide the travel yourself. If you were to portkey or apparate, well, they might think you suspicious and trace the artifact or paration trail*. The safest way here will be to fly directly from the Ministry, where they all know you to work." the chairman of the Order explained.   
  
"You'll not have to worry about acting suspicious. If you were anything but fidgety and nervous the Death Eaters would think something was wrong. Your story is that you're absolutely sick of being the last invisible little Weasley, and you've come to prove everyone wrong." Virginia listened to this next bit of information interestedly.   
  
She would have no problem with the last part. "At the meeting they'll question you to the very depth of your person, even your soul. Be very careful not to slip up- that's what they'll be looking for. If all goes well here, you'll be given a robe and told the next meeting. After a few assignments, you will have proved your worth, and depending on your conduct of these missions, you will receive the dark mark. Do not take this lightly. The marking ceremony is very esteemed, and it will not be without pain. You'll never be able to remove this mark. Voldemort will not doubt be present here. Be wary, do not speak to him more than necessary. Do not seem to overzealous to receive your mark. That is the end of our knowledge on their customs and ceremonies. The rest will be given to us as you go along. Every day you will be expected to return to your job and normal life. At the ministry the Death Eater spies will heavily watch you, no doubt. This would be no time to pass information. Owl will not do, of course. We have a drop off for you that another double agent knows of. He will pick up any information here and bring it to us. Looks may be deceiving on their side, Virginia. Do not trust anyone merely as you perceive them. Heed my words, child." Virginia nodded solemnly.   
  
"How often will I be able to drop off my information at the point?" she asked, eyes dark with trepidation.   
  
The Councilman looked to his peers. "We have decided that a bi-weekly drop off will be adequate. The first Tuesday and the last Thursday of every month are the set days. You will never see the other agent, lest you give something away during a Death Eater meeting." Virginia nodded.   
  
She had expected as much. "When do I leave?"   
  
"Immedately." Virginia paled.   
  
"There will be no time to see my family?" Dumbledore sighed, a deep frown creasing his wrinkled face.  
"No, Virginia, I'm afraid not. It will seem more believable this way. You may give things away with a goodbye of some sort. A broom is waiting for you at your flat." his eyes were kind.  
  
Virginia smiled lightly, although her heart felt anything but. "Yes." the council cleared out, each leaving separately.   
  
Dumbledore stayed behind with Virginia. "I want you to know, Professor, if this is the last time-" his eyes grew so saddened she stopped herself.  
  
"I appreciate everything you've done for me, Sir. Even in school..." Virginia wrapped her arms around him impulsively.  
  
"Thank you, Dumbledore." he stiffened at first with surprise, but then hugged her back, smiling.   
  
"Do not forget the Chairman's words, Virginia. You mustn't trust anyone in the Dark legions, for our agent is one of the best and will never reveal himself by action alone. I wish you the best of luck." with that, he left the echoing chamber, leaving Virginia feeling a lost little girl all over again.   
  
"Off to the flat, then." she muttered to herself, chewing her thumbnail nervously.  
Once she was home Virginia didn't quite know what to do with herself. She could not write her Mum a letter, nor would she need to pack or change. She busied herself with tea for now, knowing that the meeting was still around two hours away. After a long slow sit with a mug of hot tea, which rapidly grew cold as she drank very little, she slowly brought herself to stand. Virginia left the cup on her table and wrapped herself in a dark green cloak, her warmest. She then grabbed the sleek Nebula Whirl left for her by the Council and hopped out onto her balcony, where she made herself mount the broom and push off, headed for Malfoy Manor.   
  
"Bugger. Merlin knows that's a place I'd never thought I'd be in. I know I'll see that sod Malfoy, too. And the rest of Slytherin house, no doubt." she preoccupied her mind with thoughts of old school grudges and dueling matches, trying her best to keep it from straying to the topic at hand.   
  
Virginia landed at the gate, wondering what she should do. The wrought iron slowly swung open, to her great surprise, and allowed her entry. Far up a gravel path she could make out the house lights, partially blocked by shrubbery and trees of the garden. "What a surprise, I would never have thought the Malfoys enjoyed plants much." but as she studied the wildlife, she soon realized that this was no ordinary garden.  
  
Great Grodhomp trees made little clearings along the way. A Grodhomps' only purpose was to smash anything that was unfortunate enough to come within the reach of its low branches. Virginia shied away from these. Bushes, flowers, even the animals of the garden alike all had some dastardly purpose. Virginia shuddered and urged her broom to move faster. She was almost there. Even with her dallying in the garden, she was flying along the path and could make out every separate window of the manor.   
  
Virginia stopped at the door, her heart pounding. She stepped up the stairs to the double doors, raising her right hand to rap firmly on the door. Unfortunately, her "rap" came out as more of a soft tapping noise. Thankfully, the doors moved open with fluid grace and allowed her entry into the brightly lit hall. 


End file.
